DE Teasers
by chynnadoll36
Summary: Dissecting Edward teasers will be posted here after each chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_**Teaser for chapter 25**_

_**He looks into my eyes, so heart-stoppingly sincere. I can tell he wants to kiss me, but we are not in the proper place for showing our affection for one another just yet. Instead, he traces the shell of my ear while tucking a strand of hair behind it.**_

"_**Tonight." He murmurs, and I know without a doubt what he means.**_

"_**Tonight." I smile and repeat the words with a shuddering breath. It mimics the way I feel inside **__**– **__**butterflies and rollercoaster rides.**_

"_**I'll see you tonight at my place." He smiles and prepares to leave reluctantly. He turns as a car is approaching.**_

"_**Edward, look out! Oh my God!" I scream, and the noise is as shrilling as the brakes skidding from the car.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DE Teaser chapter 26**_

"Mike how is he?" He asks impatiently.

He sighs and runs a hand through his thick blonde hair. "It's not good. He's lost an awful lot of blood, and he's unresponsive."

"Are you telling me my nephew's in a coma?" His voice breaks.

_Coma? Oh my God!_

My mouth falls open in horror.

"Have you called his parents, Edward?"

"Answer me, Mike. Is Josh in a coma?"

"He's unconscious due to the head injury, but he needs surgery immediately. They need to get here right away, if not you're going to have to give consent." He answers and walks back over to where they are preparing to take Josh to O.R.

"Mike…. Mike! You better save him, you bastard!" He stalks behind him and I reach out to grab him.

"Edward, stop it!" I try whispering as best I can in light of our surroundings.

"I need to see him. He's just a little boy. He needs…."

I notice he begins to flex his right hand over and over, shaking it. He paces along with doing this. I don't suspect his hand is hurt in any way, but it's more of a calming method for him – that and the pacing.

His pacing stops at the sound of frantic people running through the hospital.

"Edward! Where's my son! Where's Josh!"

The dark-haired petite woman is beside herself with worry.


	3. Chapter 3, DE teaser Capter 29

DE Chapter 29 teaser

"The car model is a black sports – most likely a coupe, but the license is definitely from Florida. This clears Lauren but it doesn't clear James."

Realization sets in and a look of pure fury overtakes his features.

"This doesn't clear her, Bella. She may have not been driving but she's up to her neck in this. They are both going to pay for what they did to my nephew!" His teeth gnash and he slams his fist into the wall behind him, alerting everyone on the floor that there's some sort of disturbance going on.

He walks briskly down the hall and to the elevator. It's all I can do to keep up with his long strides.

"Where are you going?" I ask when I finally catch up with him, near breathless. "Edward, you can't go to Lauren. You're too angry. This morning you really shook her up. I don't think ...j..."

"I'm going to the police, Bella. Are you coming?" He interrupts and steps into the elevator, waiting for me to decide. Without another word, I do.

~~DE~~

* * *

*****IMPORTANT A/N*****

Dissecting Edward has been nominated as a candidate for "Fic Of The Week" on The Lemonade Stand.

I would really love your support for this labour of love of mine and would love it if you would log onto the site and cast your vote in favour of our very flawed but much-loved Edward.

I am grateful for just being nominated and would like to thank all of you who have already voted for me – and of course as always for all the readers who have stuck with Dissecting Edward and shared this journey with me.

I do not write for the accolades or any awards but I am truly honoured to be nominated and so, so grateful for all of those responsible for getting me there.

The link for TLS to vote is: (wwwdottehlemonadestanddotnet ) Insert actual dots where you see I have them in parenthesis and no spaces.

Yes, you read correctly: teh not the…

Thank you all, love and kisses… next chapter will be posted real soon!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm stunned when I see a familiar face as I reach the sliding glass entrance doors. I slow my pace as I approach her.

_It can't be her._

That unusual, vibrant red hair that is so hard to overlook. . I'd never seen quite that shade, until I met her. I know it must be her.

_Justine? Well, fuck._

**_A/N: Chapter 39 will be up soon. This is partly a test to see if my postings are going up. FF site seems to be having technical difficulties. I've posted about five updates for Wedlocked and one for FFA, incase anyone hasn't recieved the alerts._**


End file.
